Who're you and what'd you do with Bella?
by freddieandgeorgie
Summary: Edward leaves in NM like he's supposed to. Except Bella isn't heartbroken that he left shes actually ecstatic he's finally gone because now she can finally return home. Little does she know that they didn't leave because they wanted to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Who're you and what'd you do with Bella?  
>~~Edward leaves in NM like he's supposed to. Except Bella isn't heartbroken that he left shes actually ecstatic he's finally gone because now she can finally return home. Little does she know that they didn't leave because they wanted to keep her safe. ~~<br>B/D H/G R/Hm

CHAPTER ONE

He's gone. They're all gone, they left and they're never coming back. Well good riddance, took them long enough, I was getting pretty impatient. Now I can finally go home. And no I don't mean Phoenix. I'm talking about Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not some clumsy little muggle, I'm a witch. And My name isn't Isabella Swan it's Isabella Potter, twin sister of Harry Potter.  
>Dumbledore sent me to America 'for my protection' or something like that, after what happened to me and Harry at the end of the tri-wizard tournament last year. Not even he would've guessed that I'd meet a coven of vegetarian vampires, and that the only single one would fall for me. Or at least he said that he loved me, but now he's gone and I can finally return to where I belong. Now all I had to do was write to Dumbledore to see if I could go back.<p>

Dear Professor,

I have no reason to be in America any longer. The coven of veggie vamps has left and they most likely won't be coming back for me. I would really like to return to Hogwarts and continue my education with my brother and friends. If this is a possibility please owl me back soon.  
>Sincerely,<br>Isabella Potter

I opened my window and whistled for my owl. He soon flew in and landed on his perch, he really was a gorgeous bird. He was the opposite of his sister Hedwig, his feathers were all black and he had bright blue eyes, his name was Benvolio and I absolutely adored him. When he saw the rolled up parchment in my hand he stuck out his leg waiting for me to attach it. I did so and stroked his head telling him to take it straight to Dumbledore. After hearing my instructions and nipping my pinky affectionately he flew off into the night.

If Dumbledore said I could return I would be starting my fifth year. Yeah I'm not really eighteen I really just turned fifteen, I had to use my metamorphmagus powers to change my appearance. I really had straight jet black hair that went down to the middle of my back and bright emerald green eyes. Everyone said I looked exactly like my mother except for my hair. I changed my appearance back to what I looked like when I was born, because I hated looking like Bella Swan, she was way too plain and boring.

While waiting for Benvolio to return, I started packing and planning on how I was going to make my entrance, because unlike Bella Swan, I wasn't very shy, unless around the guy I like. I liked the idea of me barging into the great hall looking like a two year old version of myself and running up and jumping in Dumbledore's lap and saying "hi gwandpa wanna pway?" it would be priceless. I would either do that or make my eyes black and jump into Snape's lap saying almost the same thing except replacing grandpa with daddy. Snape was my godfather (much to the distaste of James) and I knew it would shock everyone if a two year old jumped in his lap and called him daddy.

About two hours later Benvolio returned (he has a special power that makes him able to make long journey in only a few hours. When he flew in my window he stuck out his leg with two letters tied to it, one I knew was from Dumbledore the other one I guessed was from Harry. I got Bevolio some water and a bowl of treats to thank him for all his work. I opened the letter from Dumbledore first.

It read, " Dear Miss Potter,  
>We would gladly welcome you back to Hogwarts. It hasn't been the same without you, your friends haven't been as lively since you left and your house is lacking in spirit. I will be by to transport you back to Hogwarts at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning.<br>Sincerely,  
>Albus Dumbledore<p>

I nearly jumped for joy when I read the first sentence, I could go back! I then read Harry's letter. "Dear sis, Dumbledore said you're coming back, is that true?! Either way I'm happy to know that you're okay. Everyone here really misses you, even Malfoy hasn't been the same since you left, he hardly messes with us nowadays. Well I can't wait to see you tomorrow at dinner, if you have any plans on making a grand entrance let me know so I can help out.  
>See you soon<br>Love your big bro,  
>Harry<br>Ps. Ron and Hermione said to tell you that they can't wait to see you.

Trust my brother to worry more about Malfoy not harassing them than the fact that I dated a vampire, and hung out with a whole coven of them for over a year. Well I guess that after facing Voldemort four times is a lot more dangerous than a little vampire coven.  
>I wrote a quick reply to Harry and sent Benvolio off for the last time telling him that I'd be in the woods when he came back. Once he'd flown off I quietly slipped down the stairs and out the front door. I was going to go for a run, I hadn't stretched my legs for ages. I concentrated and pretty soon I was in my animagus form. I was a black wolf with white paws and my same emerald green eyes. Once I got all limbered up I set off, just running off the steam of my excitement. No one knew except for my friends and a select few teachers that I was a registered animagus. Harry, Ron and Hermione were ones too, Harry transformed into a lion, Ron a giant lab, and Hermione was an otter.<p>

I ran for a couple hours until Benvolio showed up with Harry's response. I transformed back and held my arm out for him to land on. I quickly untied the letter so Benvolio could go and get some rest and possibly catch a mouse or two, "don't go too far we're leaving at nine tomorrow morning" I called after him.

I opened Harry's response all it said was "sounds great sis, see you then". Oh this is going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

~~FYI this story does not follow the story line completely to the books, and I don't own either series the wonderful authors do~~ 

Finding my way back home in my human form would be quite difficult, so I put the letter in my mouth and transformed back into my animagus form to run back. Once in my room again I ran around my room making sure I had packed everything, and everything was accounted for. From my quills all the way to my cauldron, everything was packed in my trunk and ready to go.

With inventory complete, I changed into my pajamas, a tank and a pair of boy shorts, and slipped into bed, knowing I wouldn't be getting much sleep. I was right I was tossing and turning for hours until I finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning. I had a dream that I was back at Hogwarts and was going to Hogsmeade with my boyfriend (which I currently don't have) and we were walking and holding hands, but I couldn't see his face. It was all blurry and when I tried to get a closer look my dream ended and I awoke. It was seven forty five, and I decided to get up and start getting ready to leave.

I grabbed my necessary items for a shower from my trunk and a uniform and headed to the bathroom. While waiting for the water to heat up I decided to play around with my appearance trying to decide which one I would use this year. I decided to keep my black hair at its current length, but I put it in loose curls, I made my eyes a pretty ice blue, and tanned my skin a bit so I was darker, but not too dark.

I jumped in the shower and quickly worked my hair up into a nice lather with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I then rinsed and conditioned my hair with the matching strawberry conditioner. Next I quickly shaved and washed my body with my favorite vanilla scented body wash. When I got out of the shower I smelled delicious.

I proceeded to dry off then I went back across the hall to my room. I quickly put on my undergarments, then I slowly put on my uniform. Relishing in the feeling of being able to wear it again. Once done dressing, it was time to work on my hair and makeup. I had forty five minutes until the time Dumbledore said he'd be here. 

I once again ran over to the bathroom and locked the door, we don't want Charlie to see this, I'd get arrested. I blow dryer my hair and used my powers to make it exactly how I had it before I got in the shower. Then I quickly, but carefully, put on the only make up I wear, mascara and eyeliner. Once I finished with my beautifying, I checked my appearance one last time and went back to my room to get my trunk and wand and head downstairs. Dumbledore would be arriving in twenty minutes.

When I picked up my wand for the first time in a year, I felt a warm sensation spread throughout my body. My wand was ivy wood, dragon heartstring core, and was 9 1/4 inches long. I used locomotor trunk to levitate my trunk down the stairs, but not to high off the ground in case Charlie was around that way it would look like I was slowly pushing it downstairs. 

It took me ten minutes to get my trunk down the stairs, it would've only taken two, but Charlie came out of his room and I really had to push it downstairs. I put my stuff by the door and went to kitchen to grab a quick snack before Dumbledore got here. I also made Charlie some eggs for breakfast.

When he came downstairs he questioned me on my appearance, and I told him that because it was Halloween my school was letting us dress up. He bought the lie and just began eating. I had less than a minute until Dumbledore arrived so I said bye to Charlie and told him I was leaving for school. I dragged my trunk outside and was met at the bottom of the porch steps by Dumbledore. 

"Well miss Potter are you ready to leave?" he asked with that same twinkle he had in his eyes whenever he talked to me or my brother. "Of course professor, all that's left is for you to erase everyone's memories. Then I can finally go home" he smiled at my response and nodded twice. He then raised his wand above his head and shouted "OBLIVIATE!". He then turned to me and offered me his arm; I grabbed the handle of my trunk and took his arm. When I took his arm I felt like I was being squeezed from all sides.

When I opened my eyes we were at Hogwarts. I was home at last.


	3. SURPRISE!

My emotions were on a brand new high as Dumbledore walked me towards the castle. If Jasper were here he'd probably be doing an Irish jig in vampire speed from all the excitement pounding through my veins. When we reached the castle doors I had Dumbledore cast a disillusionment charm on myself and I castes one on my trunk so that no one would be able to see me as I made my way up to my dorm room that I shared only with Hermione now because the other three girls switched to a new one.

When I made it to my room I lowered my trunk and lifted the spell so that I could see what I was putting away. Once everything was put away in its rightful spot I sneaked into Harry's dorm real quick to grab our fathers cloak, then I headed to Dumbledore's office so he could take the disillusionment charm off of me, and so I could get my schedule.

On the way to Dumbledore's office I spotted a familiar blonde head in the crowd. Draco Malfoy, arch rival of my brother, and my long time crush, I'd liked him ever since he introduced himself to Harry and me before our sorting. A brilliant idea struck me as I watched him make his way towards where I was currently standing. When he passed I leaned over a bit and whispered "I'm back" into his ear and waited to see his reaction. He froze in his tracks and his head whipped around as he tried to find where the voice had come from, when he couldn't find it his face fell into one of the saddest I have ever seen. It made me want to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't, it would give me away, and he was supposed to be my enemy.

Once Draco had gone I continued on my way to Dumbledore's office, one small problem though, he never told me the password. I paced in front of the gargoyle for a couple hours before he sprung to life and the stairs started moving as somebody came down. When I saw it was Dumbledore I tapped him on the shoulder letting him know I was there, he chuckled and undid the spell, then laughed again when he saw the look on my face.

"Now, Miss Potter I wouldn't be making that face if I were you, I'd be overjoyed at the thought of going to dinner and seeing my friends after a year of being in america." When he said that,a big smile spread across my face and I jumped up and hugged him. I'd almost forgotten about dinner tonight. I thought I'd let Dumbledore know of my plans on entering the great hall that way he could give Snape and the other teachers a heads up that way they could calm everyone down when they saw my stunt.

He approved of my idea, and promised to warn Snape, I thanked him and threw the cloak over me and headed to my room so I could get ready for my entrance. I went through my closet and found an outfit that would look good on me both when I was in my three year old form and in my teenage form. (see profile) I changed and then headed down to the great hall, ready to shock everyone including my brother.

I changed my form to a three year old with short black hair and dark eyes to match my godfather. I then proceeded to push the door open slowly, mainly because it was so heavy for me in my current size. I took a tentative step in and immediately all eyes were on me, I smiled up at Dumbledore and he smiled back and winked letting me know it was ok, then I took off. Slowing down a bit to wink at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then I picked up speed and ran up the stairs to the staff table and launched myself into Snape's lap.

He looked down at me with a look of shock and complete confusion on his face. I just looked up and smiled at him, then I said it, the words I knew would make everyone laugh including Snape, "hiya daddy wanna pway?" I asked cocking my head to the side and making the puppy dog face. He just laughed, which shocked everyone in the hall I knew because everyone's jaw dropped and all sound stopped, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Bellsy but it's the middle of dinner and I can't play with you right now maybe later ok sweety?" he asked going along with it. "okie dokie daddy" I said hugging him and pecking him on the cheek before I jumped off of his lap and went under the table to change back.

Once I was a teenager I crawled down to where Dumbledore was and tugged on his robes letting him know I was ready. He then went along with my plan and put out all the candles in the great hall making it too dark to see anything but what was right in front of you. I then crawled out from under the table and fixed my hair and makeup before nodding to Dumbledore that I was ready.

There were loud gasps and "OMG it's Bella!"'s from all around the hall when everyone saw me standing in front of the staff table. I just smiled and waved then jumped off the platform and walked toward the Gryffindor table while Dumbledore announced my return. "ladies and gentlemen, as I'm sure you just saw the little scene that took place I would like to welcome back miss Isabella Potter from her study abroad" there was a bunch of clapping and hollering when he finished and sat back down.

When I finally made it to my brother and friends I was bombarded with tight hugs and hand shakes. When everyone was done I got one final hug from Harry and then I sat down to eat dinner, after pacing for six hours I'd worked up quite an appetite. I had some of everything, there's nothing like the food at Hogwarts, the only thing remotely close would be Esme's cooking but even that wasn't as satisfying as what I was currently eating.

Throughout dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione questioned me about what happened while I was in America and how it had been. I answered but vaguely telling them I'd go into detail later when there was less chance of being over heard. They understood and we went back to eating with an occasional conversation here or there between us. Though throughout dinner I felt someone staring at my back and when I finally turned around to see who it was, emerald green met silver.


	4. Chapter 4

We were looking into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before Harry shook my shoulder, trying to get my attention to tell me that dinner was over and it was time to go back to our dorms. I glanced back at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was still there, and our eyes met once again and this time he smiled at me before turning to leave with his friends. I was frozen with shock, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin ice prince just smiled at me. And no we're not talking his signature smirk; we're talking a true smile that could melt your heart. My heart was pounding and I could feel that my cheeks held Isabella Swan's signature blush. When I turned back to Harry I could've sworn I saw a blur in the corner of the room but I just figured it was a ghost.

After a couple hours of partying and food, courtesy of Fred and George; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all headed up to mine and Mione's room so we could fully discuss what happened while I was in Forks. First I told them about how I wasn't allowed to use magic at all, not even to change my appearance, they all gave me sympathetic looks especially Harry because he understood what I was going through the most because he had to stay with the Dursleys. I then told them about how I had to pretend to be a seventeen year old muggle who was terribly boring and the complete opposite of me and barely showed any emotions. The looks got even worse after that; but I continued on to tell them all about my first day of muggle high school, about my first encounter with _**him**_ and his siblings, and about how I could tell that there was something different about them. And then I told them about when and how I found out he was vampire, in the while telling them about Jacob.

While I told my story they gave a little input here and there, but the major outburst came when I told them about the first time I caught Edward in my room. "WHAT!" "You let him stay in your room while you slept?" "I can't believe you were that stupid!" were all the reactions I got, to which I responded "I had no choice, if I had done something my cover would've been blown and I'd have been in even more danger than before". After hearing this they calmed down a bit and I went on to explain the baseball game and the whole James incident. I sensed that Ron and Harry were about to snap so I cast a silencing charm on both of them until they calmed down, once they both stopped mouthing violent words and showing inappropriate hand gestures I took the spell off of them. Then I continued on telling them about prom and then the events of my eighteenth/fifteenth birthday. The three of them seemed a bit happy that he finally left me, except for Mione who thought that he could've done it in a more gentle way, than saying that he never loved me when he obviously did.

When all the comments finally died down I stood up and they followed suit, I ushered the guys towards the door, "it's great seeing you guys again and I'm glad we got to catch up and all, but I'm exhausted and need my sleep, goodnight" I said as I hugged them both and pecked them on the cheek before shoving them out the door. I then turned to Mione, "hey Mione I got you a present wanna see it?" she hurriedly nodded her head with a big grin on her face knowing it was something good. I went in to my closet and brought out the pajama set I got her while I was away, I knew she'd love it because it fit her personality perfectly. When she saw it she squealed, Hermione Granger squealing is not something that happens often, so of course I'd always remember this moment. When we got changed into our pj's we talked for a while about our love lives while we cuddled with our favorite stuffed animals, hers a lion she named Leo, and mine a russet colored wolf I called Jake because he reminded me of my former best guy friend in La Push. After talking for a while and telling me about all the latest relationship hookups and breakups around the school Mione fell asleep, I stayed awake and played over everyone that Mione mentioned earlier and was relieved to hear that Draco hadn't been in any relationships while I was away. Meaning I still had a chance.

That night I had a wonderful dream, I was on a date with my dream boyfriend again and this time I got a little bit of a better look at his face but I still wasn't able to make out who he was. We were walking on the Hogwarts grounds holding hands and telling each other any and everything that came to mind, it was my view of what a perfect date would be. Then _**he**_ showed up and ruined everything, he turned my sweet dream into a horrible nightmare. He grabbed my boyfriend by the shoulders and threw him into the nearest tree, and there was a sickening crunch. He then turned to me and growled at me saying "You will always belong to me" before he bit me. I woke up screaming with Mione leaning over me looking really worried, "you ok Izzy?", she was the only one that I'd allow to call me Izzy each of my friends had their own nickname for me, but I just nodded my head not trusting my voice at the moment. None of my friends knew about my crush on Draco, not even my brother, if they knew I knew that they'd freak out and not allow it, and if I told Mione about my dream, it might give something away that she doesn't need to know quite yet.

"Well ok then, just try to go back to sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning." she said giving me a disbelieving look before she turned around to head back towards her own bed. I'm pretty sure I hurt her feelings by not confiding in her by telling her what my dream was about, but I just couldn't risk her telling Harry and Ron. But then again I needed someone I could confide in and get advice from, and I doubted that I could rely on one of the guys to not freak out, Mione on the other hand, was the calm one of our little group so maybe I could trust her. I reached out and grabbed her arm, "hey Mione could I trust you with one of my deepest secrets? and would you promise not to freak or tell the guys?" I asked pleading her with my eyes. She smiled and nodded, "of course, anything said in this room is just between you and me Izzy, you should know that." I hugged her when I heard this thanking her a couple times while she just laughed at my crazy antics. "So what is this big secret of yours?" she asked with a sly grin spreading across her face, "is it about a crush on a certain ice prince perhaps?" I stared at her in utter shock, "how and when did you find out?" I asked suddenly wondering if anyone else had figured out whom I was crushing on. I'm guessing Mione sensed my nerves because she placed a comforting hand on my leg, "Relax Izzy I only figured it out at dinner when you two looked into each others eyes and when you turned around with your face as red as a tomato, and a small smile on you lips. I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron are too dense to have figured it out so you're safe, I'll keep your secret". I practically tackled her to the ground with a bear hug saying thank you over and over again.

She just laughed and patted me on the back telling me to calm down, "So what happened to him in your dream to make you scream like that?" Mione asked breaking the happy atmosphere in a split second. "Well you remember Edward right?" "The vampire that you dated while in America?" "Yeah well in the dream me and Draco were walking on the school grounds, telling each other everything, and then Edward showed up, he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and threw him into the nearest tree. There was a loud sickening crunch and I could tell by the way he was sprawled out that he was dead. I screamed, that's probably one of the reasons I was screaming in my sleep, but then he turned to me and growled saying "You will always belong to me" before he bit me and I started screaming due to the pain. And that's when I woke up" I was crying by the time I finished telling her, and she was once again patting my back but this time in a more comforting manner.

"Shhhh, its ok Izzy its just a dream, it means nothing, just a simple nightmare. Nothing like that is going to happen at all, just calm down." is what Mione kept whispering to me as I slowly calmed down enough to stop crying. When I was wiping the tears from under my eyes, I had a really good idea of how to get some relief from all my emotions, I was gonna go for a run, I decided to ask Mione if she wanted to come with me and she politely declined saying she wanted to go back to bed. I got out of bed and changed into one of my favorite outfits, a Mickey Mouse tee with red shorts and yellow converse (on profile). I wished Mione a good night and snuck down stairs to the entrance hall and snuck out the front door and headed toward the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I was out on the grounds I sprinted towards the woods to get under the cover of the trees in case anyone was looking through any of the windows. When I reached the cover of the trees I glanced behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed, what I saw nearly made me have a heart attack, somebody was walking out of the doors to the entrance hall. I couldn't tell who it was, but I didn't want to take the risk of waiting to see who it was, so I quickly transformed and took off into the trees. After running for about five minutes I started to slow down while I tried to find my secret hideout in the forest, a nice little meadow where the unicorns liked to graze in the light of the moon.

My favorite thing to do was to just lie down amongst the wildflowers that grew there and gaze up at the sky, or to watch the clouds slowly roll across the sky. I'd spend hours there when I couldn't sleep, and when I finally felt tired, I'd either run up to the castle and back to my dorm, or I'd just fall asleep in the meadow and trust the sun to wake me up in the mornings. Finally, I reached the meadow and I slowly walked the perimeter taking in the scents that I'd missed so much. I stopped in my tracks, there was a scent that I didn't recognize, someone had discovered my secret hideout, and they'd been here recently. As in yesterday recently, I was really curious as to whom had discovered my secret, so I came up with a plan.

I was going to hide in the shadows, which was pretty easy seeing as I was a black wolf, I'd just have to tuck my paws under my body as to not give myself away. I found a nice spot in the roots of a tall oak that was close enough for me to see, but not be seen. Waiting wasn't that difficult because it was a new moon (get it?) tonight and the stars were shining brightly in the sky, I quickly spotted one of my favorite constellations, Scorpio. By the time I'd found two more constellations I could hear someone coming, twigs snapping and rustling bushes told me that whoever it was, they weren't concerned about being heard. My heart flipped when I saw what had been making all the noise, and suddenly I didn't care about the fact that somebody had discovered my secret oasis.

Standing in the middle of my meadow, staring up at the stars, was one of the most exquisite creatures I had ever seen. He (don't ask how I knew) was a white wolf with the prettiest eyes I had ever seen, they were such a rare color; silver, a familiar looking silver… but no it couldn't be him, he wasn't the type to relax in a peaceful meadow full of wildflowers. But whoever it was, they were the source of the scent I caught earlier, a scent I was beginning to like. It was a woodsy scent, with a little hint of mint. I watched as he started to circle the meadow and stop completely once he picked up my scent, he slowly stalked toward where I was hiding, growling so low I could barely hear it. I seriously didn't think this through enough, but now it was too late and he acknowledged my presence sooner than I thought he would've.

Deciding to give myself away, I slowly rose to my feet (paws) and took a small step towards him, because he had stopped right at the edge of the tree line. I kept my head down to show him that I wasn't a threat and slowly walked forward revealing myself. He took a few steps back when he saw me coming out of the trees, and his jaw dropped when he saw me completely. I was shocked too, but I wasn't going to show my emotions as easily, so I wouldn't give away who I was, though I have a feeling he already knows because of my eyes. Harry and I are the only ones in the school with eyes the shade of green we have, and it was obvious that I was a female due to my smaller frame. And I wasn't 100% certain yet, but I was pretty sure that the white wolf in front of me was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince.

For the second time tonight we just stared into each others eyes in complete silence; no rustling of leaves, no little animals scurrying around, nothing, no sound at all, it was almost creepy, but it was romantic at the same time. I broke the eye contact because I could feel my tail rising, almost about to start wagging, and that would totally give away the fact that I like him, and I really didn't want him to have that to hold over me for the rest of my life. Though when I looked back at him his tail was slowly going down meaning that his tail had gone up as well, this confused me, why would his tail wag from just looking into my eyes? Did he like me too? Or did he just get caught up in the moment?

**DPOV **

I really need to go somewhere where I can think without Goyle's snores giving me a headache. Then it hit me, I can go to the meadow I found in the Forbidden Forest last night, nobody knows about it and it's the perfect place to just sit, stare at the moon, and think. I waited until everyone in the common room went to bed, then I made my move. I quietly snuck out of the portrait and up the dungeon stairs as to not alert anyone patrolling of my presence. When I made it to the entrance hall I froze, there was someone sneaking out the door, and my heart flipped when I realized it was Isabella Potter. I waited a few minutes after she left to go outside myself.

I ran to the forest, anxious to make it to the meadow and think about a certain Gryffindor girl who holds my every thought. I transformed into my animagus, a white wolf with my same eye color, and ran in the direction of the meadow. I smelled an unknown scent on the way, but just put it in the back of my mind thinking it was just another magical creature in the woods. When I reached the meadow I just stood in the center and looked up at the stars, taking in the fact that it was a new moon tonight. After a few minutes of just looking at the stars and finding my favorite constellation, Scorpio, I smelled that same scent from earlier, except this time it was much, much stronger.

My first thought was that it smelled pretty good actually, a flowery scent with a hint of strawberry and vanilla. Though my second and more instinctual thought was that an unfamiliar person was in my territory and I needed to protect it. I slowly started stalking toward the source of the scent growling as I went. I stopped at the edge of the tree line, not wanting to put myself in an unknown area with an unknown opponent. Whoever it was knew I was waiting on them to show themselves, and I heard them slowly stand up and take a step forward. When I saw the form of another wolf I took a few steps back allowing her (I could tell by her smaller frame) to come out of the trees completely so I could see her better. When she was out of the cover of the trees and I looked into her eyes I felt my jaw drop, I'd know those beautiful emerald green eyes anywhere, this wolf in front of me was in fact Isabella Potter, the girl I've been in love with since first year.

Nobody knew I was in love with her, and I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible, if anyone found out it'd mean a lot of drama that I was not looking forward to dealing with. But I might be safe, I'm pretty sure she hasn't recognized me yet, though if we keep looking into each others eyes like this my identity might be given away. I could feel my tail rising getting ready to start wagging but I didn't really care, but then she broke the eye contact by looking away, I felt my tail slowly lower back down. I watched in amazement as her tail slowly lowered down as well. Did she possibly like me as well?

No, there's no way she likes me. I mean why would the Gryffindor Princess like the Slytherin Ice Prince? She must've just got caught in the moment that's all, but even if that's all it was I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope that she might like me as much as I like her.

**BPOV**

I was getting pretty tired, and I really didn't feel like sleeping outside in the forest my first night back. I looked back over at the white wolf AKA Draco and found him looking at me with a look of deep thought. He couldn't possibly be thinking of me could he? Oh well, I don't have the patience to stay here and try and find out. I walked a bit closer to him and when he realized how close I was he yelped a little and leapt back, I chuckled a little and stepped closer to him again and did something I never thought I'd have the courage to do, I licked the side of his muzzle and took off before he realized what I'd done. When I reached the edge of the forest I quickly transformed back to human and ran to the castle as fast as I could.

I quickly and quietly snuck back into the castle and up to my dorm, when I made it I ran to the bathroom to check to see how red my face was. I nearly yelled, but I clasped my hands over my mouth before I woke up Mione, my face was as red as the rubies in the Gryffindor hourglass. I quickly changed into my pajamas once again, and dived into my bed curling up and snuggling with Jake. I knew even before I fell asleep that tonight, my dreams would absolutely be about nothing except for the Ice Prince. And truthfully, I was looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

~~ I just wanted to let y'all know that I really appreciate all of who have added me to your alerts, and thank you for reading. And to show my appreciation I've decided to bring in a couple people you most likely weren't expecting to see, or even hear about in this story. Though I don't know if it will be this chapter or the next. ~~

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning happy, and completely refreshed, though I had a feeling something was going to happen today. Putting that feeling off to the back of my mind because face it, this is a school of magic, something **always **happens. I got up and out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to shower before Mione got up. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my vanilla body wash, and got out of the shower feeling and smelling good. When I left the bathroom Mione was getting ready for the day, I don't understand why she'd want to wear that bulky uniform even on the weekend. Then I had an idea, we could go down to the lake and enjoy the great weather, I decided to ask her before I started making any plans.

"Hey Mione I had an awesome idea, wanna hear it?" I asked walking over and plopping down on her bed. "Sure Izzy what is it?" "Oh I was just thinking that since it's the weekend and we don't have any classes today, and the weather is perfect, that we could go down to the lake with the guys and just swim or tan the day away". She looked at me for a long second and then said, "I'd love to Izzy but I have just one little issue with that plan, I don't have a bathing suit." I just laughed and walked over to my trunk pulled out the one I'd bought her and said, "And this Mione is why I bought you one, along with a matching outfit." Her eyes widened when she saw the bathing suit I was holding in my hands, "Oh no I'm not wearing a bikini, especially not a red one." she said backing away and shaking her head. "But Mione, this color is perfect on you and you have the figure for it, and I promise if any guy looks at you wrong, I'll hex him, besides my bathing suit is almost the same except it's white." I was pleading her with my eyes once again, and once again I won.

"Fine I'll wear it, besides this'll give me a chance to show all those guys that I'm not just a know-it-all bookworm." she stated, "And show Ron what he's missing out on" she added with a giggle. I knew it! She did have a crush on Ron, and I was so going to help her out with this. When she realized she just gave it away that she had a crush on Ron she blushed as red as her new bathing suit, I patted her back telling her that I wouldn't tell anyone and that her secret was safe with me. Now that Mione agreed to go, I just needed to see if the guys wanted to come with us. While Mione showered I used the two way mirror that Harry and I both owned to try and contact Harry or Ron, whoever was up. After about two minutes Ron picked up the mirror. "Hey Iz what's up?" he asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes, I had to giggle he was adorable when he first woke up in the morning. "Not much Ronny just checking to see if you and Harry would like to come swimming down at the lake with me and Mione today?" I asked adding a wink to the end because I knew that Ron had a crush on Mione, Harry told me last year after the Yule ball.

The signature Weasley blush grew across his cheeks, and he started nodding like a fool opening and closing his mouth not making a single sound. "I'm gonna take that as a yes then" I said laughing and then when I'd calmed down I said "Ok, so we'll see you two downstairs in the common room in an hour. Bye". When I'd put the mirror down Mione was walking out of the bathroom, she was looking at me waiting for me to tell her if the guys would be joining us, I winked at her and nodded, laughing when she started blushing again. "Jeez Mione calm down, unless you want to be as red as your bathing suit the entire day, otherwise just calm the heck down, its not the first time we've all gone swimming together remember?" She nodded but added in "But Izzy that was three years ago, and um… we're kind of a bit more developed than we were then." I knew that she was right when I looked in the mirror; I'd definitely changed a bit since second year in more ways than one.

"It's ok Mione, the guys will be there to keep the creeps away and if they get close, I've been practicing a few new curses that I've been dying to try out." I told her cracking my knuckles at the last part. She just sighed and told me "Ok Izzy but just don't expect me to enjoy it, at first at least." I did a little victory dance and hugged her jumping up and down. I then proceeded to finish getting ready, then I helped Mione look all prettyful for Ron, though I didn't tell her that. When I was finished we looked in the giant full length mirror in between our beds, and man did we look hot. At first Mione was uncomfortable with her stomach being exposed by her shirt, but when she saw mine exposed as well she relaxed a bit. I took a quick picture of us doing a pose, then I put my camera in my bag and we headed downstairs.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs the guys were standing there waiting, saying they were shocked when they saw us would be an understatement. Harry's jaw dropped a good three inches and when Ron saw Mione he looked like he was about to feint. I looked at Mione and we just laughed at the guys reactions, though Mione's laughter soon ceased when she realized that everyone in the common room was staring at the two of us. I just laughed even harder and when I saw Fred and George trying to keep from wolf whistling I had another idea. I handed my camera to Harry and winked at him knowing he knew what I wanted him to do. I walked over to where the twins were sitting on a couch and stopped in front of them and smiled. "Hey guys I have something I need to ask you, would you mind answering my little question?" they both shook their heads vigorously which made me laugh. I walked up and sat on Fred's lap first, and whispered in his ear "like what you see Freddie?" and turned and looked at the camera as Harry took a picture of me and Fred, his face redder than his hair. Next was George, I crawled over to him and sat on his lap, then looked up at him through my lashes and asked him "what about you Georgie, do you like what you see?" and I turned toward Harry once again for the second picture.

I was laughing and the twins were fuming, and Harry was just about to put my camera back in my bag when the twins said "WAIT one more picture!" I was really confused as to what they were going to do but then I had a pair of lips on either of my cheeks and I felt my face flame up. When Harry took the picture I looked at the twins both grinning mischievously and trying to hold in their laughter. I smacked both of them on the arms stuck my tongue out at them and then walked back over to Harry, Ron and Mione. They were laughing at me as well, I grabbed my bag from Harry's hands and stormed out of the common room. I was halfway down the stairs to the entrance hall when they finally caught up with me. "Aww come on Iz you know that we love you, don't be mad please?" Ron pleaded with me while Harry and Mione gave the puppy dog eyes behind him. "Fine but **you're** getting thrown in the water first Ronny, because they're your brothers" I said smirking at the end then running off after I grabbed Mione's hand.

When we got to the lake we saw that I wasn't the only one with the idea to soak up the sun and swim today. There were a few Slytherins swimming and messing around, and _he_ was a part of that group. By he, I mean Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince. And he was fit, Quidditch had done him some good things for his muscles. I couldn't see very clearly from where we were, but I'm pretty sure he has six pack abs and he is absolutely **gorgeous**. I quickly looked away before anyone caught me looking and turned back to our little group to find Harry and Ron already in the water. Me and Mione just laughed at their antics and laid out our towels, deciding to relax for a bit first.

I decided to tell her all about the La Push guys and how I'd gone to the beach with a few of them. I also told her all about Jake and the pack. (remember I said at the beginning that this story doesn't follow the plot order of the books of either series) I went into great detail about the legends of the tribe and even greater detail of the way the guys looked when they had the transformation.

We both knew that they weren't actual werewolves and just shape shifters that took the form of wolves. I also told her about the fact that I thought they might have magic in their blood, because of everything I'd observed while hanging out with them. Finally I told her that they knew my secret, or at least that I wasn't actually 18 and they knew my true appearance. She didn't really approve of the last part but when I told her that that was all they knew, and they didn't know that I was a witch she was fine with it. When I'd finished my story we decided that we were ready to swim.

After taking off our clothes, leaving us in our bathing suits we looked around. Once again all eyes were on us, I felt a little surge of happiness when I saw that Draco was looking at me and not Mione. I was about to turn and tell Mione about it but something behind her distracted me. Walking out of the woods was six guys, all tan and muscular, wearing nothing but cutoffs. I immediately knew who they were and I ran screaming towards them. "JAKE!"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know what looked the funniest, me running full speed in a bikini, every guy stopping in their tracks to turn and stare at me running at them, or the look on Jake's face when he saw who it was. When he first saw me he had a look of pure confusion, then pure joy when he recognized me and finally pure shock when he realized what I was wearing. When I finally made it to the guys I jumped into Jake's waiting arms, and he gave me one of his signature bear hugs while spinning me around. When he put me down both Quil and Embry did the same laughing and cheering that they couldn't believe I was here. When that was over I gave Sam a quick hug and looked over at Paul who was staring at me in a way that made Jake growl.

I patted Jake on the arm and told him to bend down so I could whisper something in his ear. I told him "watch this and make sure you have my back" when he straightened back up I threw him a wink and made my way towards Paul, making sure that my hips were swinging with every step. I stopped right in front of him and did the little "come closer" finger wiggle and he leaned forward without a second thought, I then proceeded to whisper "Hey Paulie wanna play?". I could've sworn I heard him moan but I ignored it and waited for him to respond, when he nodded I took that as my chance and... I leaped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off.

I laughed as he suddenly shot straight up and started looking around trying to find me. Jake and the guys were laughing their heads off and I just signaled Mione to take a picture of this. When she did I hopped off Paul's back and made my way back to my friends and brother. I turned around to make sure the guys were following me, and when I saw that they were I turned back and waited for Jake to catch up with me because I didn't feel like walking all the way over there again.

As soon as Jake reached me I gave him my signature puppy dog eyes and begged him to carry me. Yeah, that did not go how I thought it would, I mean he carried me, just not the way I was hoping. He threw me over his shoulder for crying out loud! Not that I didn't have a nice view of his well muscled back, but still you don't carry a lady like a sack of potatoes. I was pounding on his back yelling at him to put me down and the pack didn't even help, they just walked beside us and laughed. Oh I would definitely have to get them back later for this.

When we finally made it over to where Harry, Mione and Ron were standing, everyone was still staring at us. Jake carefully set me down and I smacked his arm, and I gave him a warning, "next time you decide to carry me like a sack of potatoes be prepared to feel my wrath". He looked scared, which was a good thing and I turned and gave the pack a look that said 'same goes for all of you' they all gulped and looked at the ground.

"Okay now that I've had my little reunion with the pack, let me introduce you guys to each other" I told my little group surrounding me. First I decided to start with my friends from Hogwarts, "okay Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry I'd like y'all to meet my family here at Hogwarts. First off my twin brother Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, and also one half of the chosen duo. Next Ronald Weasley best friend of Harry Potter and one of the best chess players you'll ever meet. And last but not least Hermione Granger, smartest of our age and my best friend, female best friend that is, because nobody can take your place Jake." Once that long introduction was through I quickly went down the line and introduced the pack to my friends.

Hermione understood completely, but Harry and Ron were giving me looks like 'who the hell are these people?' and that's when I remembered that I'd only told Mione about the guys. I turned to them and told them I'd explain in detail later but basically these were my friends from America who could shape shift and they knew my true appearance, but not that they didn't know I was a witch. Then I remembered something, the pack was here, at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards, and as far as I knew, they weren't wizards. I turned toward the guys with all my confusion clearly showing on my face, "Umm guys not to be rude, but… why are you here?" they all just looked at me for a couple seconds and then burst out laughing. Between chuckles, Jake managed to say "we can ask you the same thing Bells", he did have a point there and I decided to show rather than tell why I was at Hogwarts.

"Well Jake I just so happen to be a witch and I'm learning how to control and use my magic, for example I know how to do this" and I cast mobilicorpus on Quil to prove my point. He rose a few inches off the ground and I moved him side to side to prove it wasn't a trick. When I put him back on the ground there was an outburst of questions from the pack, asking why I never told them, and how did I do that. I just laughed and told them that if I had told them I would've been arrested and expelled. They shut up a bit after that and seemed to forgive me for not telling them. "Ok now that I've explained to you why I'm here, why are you guys here?" I asked turning from Jake to Sam. "Well Bella, Dumbledore came to the rez and talked to our elders, he asked if we could come here to help protect two students who are being targeted by a really evil wizard, he also offered for us to take part in certain lessons where we could learn more about what we really are. He also explained to us that we aren't true werewolves, but shape shifters. The elders considered it and then came to a decision, they sent us six here and had the others stay back to continue to guard the rez. Though we didn't know it would be you and your brother that we'd be protecting, that was just a coincidence. In conclusion, we're here to protect you and learn more about what we are. Any questions?"

I just looked at him flabbergasted, they were here to protect me and Harry from Voldemort, and even though that made me feel bad that they came all the way here for that, I couldn't help but feel excited to have some of my friends from America here with me. Once it had all sunk in completely I jumped up and hugged Jake squealing like a little girl, I then proceeded to hug the rest of the pack, even Paul. When I finished hugging the guys and welcoming them to my second home, I turned around and saw something that nearly broke my heart. Draco was looking over at us, his face in its normal emotionless state but I could tell how he was really feeling by looking in his eyes. They showed extreme hurt in them, and I knew exactly what caused it.

~~~I would like to thank all of you who have sent me reviews saying that they liked my story, really thank you. I hope you liked the little reunion with the pack in this chapter and feel free to give me any ideas you might have, they're much appreciated. ~~~


	8. Note from me :

right now I'm having a bit of writer's block and I apologize for not updating yet, I will try to soon


	9. Chapter 8

Jake noticed my change in emotions almost immediately and did what he usually did, he tried to make me cheer up. Though the way he chose to try and cheer me up was not a good one, I really didn't appreciate being thrown in the lake, especially since I wasn't a great swimmer. I was struggling to stay above the water, but was failing miserably. The last thing I remember before going under was shouting "Help!" and seeing everyone running towards me. Then everything went dark. Next thing I know I'm lying in a bed in the hospital wing with everyone of my friends there staring at me. The first to move was Jake.

"Oh my god Bella, are you ok? I'm really really sorry, I didn't know that you couldn't swim that well, if I'd know I wouldn't have done it. I really am truly sorry, can you please forgive me?" he was gonna keep going so I just shut him up by putting my hand over his mouth. "Jake chill I know you didn't do it on purpose, and I forgive you, so please be quiet" I said making everyone laugh. Just then Madame Pomfrey came rushing over to check on me now that I was awake. Everything seemed to be fine and I only had one concern, which I voiced aloud, "will I still be able to transform?". Madame Pomfrey knew about us being animagi and she knew just how important it was to the four of us.

She just laughed and patted me on the shoulder reassuringly, "no need to worry Miss Potter, something that small won't have any effect on you transforming." I heaved a sigh of relief and thanked her after she told me I could leave whenever I was ready. When she walked away everyone turned to me, some with relived faces others with confused looks. That's when I remembered that the pack didn't know about me being able to change into a wolf, and I'd just asked about being able to transform in front of them. Now I had some explaining to do, and I really wasn't in the mood to explain it all to them right now, I'd just show them later tonight.

"Ok now before you all start asking a bunch of questions, yes I can transform, and no I'm not just talking about my appearance, I can transform into an animal. I won't tell you any more about it right now, nor will I tell you what I change into, you'll find out tonight when you meet me behind Hagrid's cabin in the forest." and with that I got up and walked out of the hospital wing and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were right behind me of course, we never went anywhere at Hogwarts by ourselves, we were always together.

When we reached the common room we went out separate ways. The guys heading to their room and me and Mione heading to ours. Once in our room Mione locked the door and turned to me, I could tell that she had a few things to ask me about what just happened. Right as she opened her mouth to speak I held up my hand, "Wait before we go into interrogation mode, let me change out of this soaking wet bathing suit. Then I will answer all of your questions no matter what." she nodded and sat on her bed patiently waiting. I quickly took my bathing suit off, put on some underwear and put on the outfit I was wearing earlier. I walked over to her bed and sat down waiting for the onslaught of questions I knew she had.

"Ok first off, well this isn't really a question but, those pack guys are HOT! Ok now that I've gotten that out of my system, first question, what exactly is going on between you and Jake?" I laughed at the first bit because of the look on her face, but then I turned serious. "There's nothing going on between be and Jake, we're just best friends and nothing more, he's like another brother to me and I've told him that, he agreed saying that I was like the little sister he's always wanted. He'd do anything to protect me and I'd do the same for him, it's the same with the rest of the pack. Next question." she nodded her head taking in all of what I just told her.

"Next question, why the sudden change in emotion out there? One second you were jumping for joy, the next you looked like you were gonna cry. Please explain". Now I knew this one was coming and to explain it to her, I'd also have to tell her about what happened last night in the forest. "ok Mione now this one has a long explanation to it so you might want to make yourself comfortable." she shifted around on her bed getting comfy then she nodded to me to go on. "Well as I told you last night I have a major crush on the ice prince. And as you also know I went out on a run last night in the forest, well while I was in my secret hideout I came across an unfamiliar scent. The person had been there the night before so I decided to wait and see if they'd come back again. I hid out in the trees, who came out of the trees ten minutes later shocked me, it was a pure white wolf with silver eyes. You can probably guess who it was by the fact that he had silver eyes, but anyway after a few minutes he caught onto my scent and slowly stalked his way over to where I was hiding growling as he went. He stopped at the edge of the trees waiting for me to show myself. I slowly rose to my feet and walked out keeping my head down to show I wasn't a threat. When I was fully out of the trees and he saw me his draw dropped, I knew immediately that he could tell it was me because only me and Harry have eyes this shade of green, and he could tell I was female. Well after that we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, but I eventually had to break the eye contact because I could feel my tail getting ready to start wagging. And when I looked back his tail was going down too, meaning that his was either about to start wagging or was wagging when I broke the contact. By this time I was really tired and was ready to come back to bed, but before I did I walked up to Draco, if you didn't figure it out already then shame on you. And what I did next shocked both myself and most definitely him, I licked the side if his muzzle and ran off."

"From our little meeting last night and from the fact that we got lost in each others eyes twice, I'm guessing that he came to the conclusion that we both like each other, which we do I mean I like him so much it's practically love. And when we were down at the lake earlier I caught him staring at me, and I was turning around to tell you and that's when I saw the pack coming out of the forest and took off running towards them. And from the way I hugged the guys and was messing around with them, especially Jake, I guess that Draco came to a big misunderstanding about me and the pack. And when I looked over at Draco I saw something that nearly broke my heart, his eyes had so much hurt in them Mione, and that's what caused the sudden plunge in my mood. Though when I was drowning and everyone was running toward me I could've sworn I saw Draco in the group as well."

I could see all the understanding in Mione's face as it all sunk in. She looked shocked at the fact that I licked his face, which to a wolf is basically the same thing as kissing him on the cheek. Then it went to sympathy at the last part about all the hurt in Draco's eyes. Finally there was a bit of excitement and joy, which really confused me. "Izzy it all makes sense now, why Malfoy wasn't picking on us as much while you were gone, why he smiled at you at dinner (yes I saw that), and why he was running with the rest of the guys to save you. Not only was he running with the rest of the guys, but Izzy he was the one to reach you first and he's the one who brought you out of the water and carried you up to the hospital wing. None of the guys were happy, Harry and Ron were yelling, and I'm really really sorry Izzy, but I had to tell them, I had no choice. But don't worry, they're fine with it, once they saw how he was holding you and the look of concern on his face they didn't have so much disapproval towards the idea, though they're not happy that its Malfoy. But they're fine with you liking him and they agree that he might like you back, that they're not so happy with though."

At first I was agreeing with everything Mione was saying, it did all make sense now. Though when she said that Draco was the one who saved me and carried me up to the hospital wing I was really embarrassed and I knew my face must be bright red. Then I was a bit angry with her for telling the guys about my feelings, though I couldn't hate her because it stopped the guys from hexing Draco into oblivion. But that one fact just kept repeating itself in my mind. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin ice prince, saved me from drowning and he most likely likes me back.


	10. Chapter 9

After talking with Mione for a while we headed downstairs to find the guys. I have a lot of explaining to do, I have to explain everything I knew about the pack to them. We found them sitting in two chairs by the fire, I really didn't want to sit in the stuffy common room while I explained it all. "Hey guys let's go sit out under our tree by the lake, it's way too stuffy in here.". They both agreed and we headed out the portrait hole and made out way out to the lake once again.

When we got to our tree, I saw that all the Slytherins from before we're still out there, though Draco wasn't messing around like everyone else. He was just sitting under the tree next to ours and was staring at the ground. I looked away from him, not wanting to be caught staring at him. We all sat down in a circle and I took a deep breath trying to think of a good place to start. The beginning is always a good place to start so that's what I did.

I explained everything from the reason they shapeshift all the way to how I found out about them, and them about me. Like Mione my brother was curious as to what kind of relationship I had with Jacob, he was looking at something behind me when he asked so I looked over my shoulder to see what it was. He was looking at Draco who was looking at me, his eyes showing the same question Harry just asked me. I turned back around with smile playing at the corners of my mouth. When I answered I raised my voice a little so it'd be a bit easier for Draco to hear.

"Like I told Mione earlier, the relationship between me and Jacob is nothing more than best friends. If anything else I'd say he's like another brother, except much more protective, no offense Harry.". They all seemed relieved at this and I glanced back at Draco to see how he took it, once again emerald green met silver and once again he flashed me a breathtaking smile. I turned back around found all three of my friends smirking at my now blushing face. Harry used our twin mind link to say, "Bella has a crush" and smirked even more, he stopped smirking when I threw a rock at his head though. Once I was done laughing my head off at his face when he saw the rock flying at his head, I stood up and started back towards the castle.

It was almost time for dinner and I missed lunch and breakfast I was starving. Once they saw where I was headed the other three got up and followed. When we got in the great hall everyone was there and it seemed like they had been waiting for us. I looked up to the staff table and apologized to Dumbledore saying we lost track of time. When we sat down Dumbledore stood up and everyone silenced, "As you all know Miss Potter returned to us last night, and as a safety precaution for both her and her brother we have enlisted some very qualified individuals that Miss Potter met on her trip abroad. Miss Potter if you'd please come up here and introduce them, because you know them much better than I do. So gentleman if you'd please come in now". I walked up to the platform and as soon as Dumbledore said those last three words the pack walked in from the door behind the staff table.

I don't know why I have to introduce them but oh well, I can have some fun with this. The guys were still in only cut offs so I decided to have a little show, I conjured up a catwalk and told the guys what to do. When I called their names they were to walk down the catwalk while I gave a little background on each of them. I decided to start with Sam because he's the alpha. "Ok ladies and gentleman, introducing the Quileute tribe protectors. Now these guys aren't only big and strong, they're also shape shifters that change into wolves, and not ordinary sized wolves, they're the size of horses. First off we have Sam, now he's the alpha of the pack and changes into a solid black wolf. He's been changing the longest, and sorry ladies but he's happily engaged to his beautiful fiancée Emily." there were a lot of cheers from the girls as he walked down the catwalk but they turned to groans when I said he was taken.

Next up was Jared, I'd decided to go in order of transformation. "next up is Jared, he's a sweet guy that changes into a brown wolf a little smaller than Sam. And once again sorry ladies but he's taken by his long time girlfriend Kim.". Once again there were a lot of boos, but other than that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Paul was next and I was planning on having fun with this one and I wanted to see of he wanted to cooperate and get a chance to show off his strength. He agreed and put me on his shoulder, where I remained seated as he walked down the runway. "this, ladies and gents is Paul, he's got a bit of temper and a little trouble controlling it at times which is why you might see a silver wolf running around quite a bit, but he can be pretty nice. Now ladies I'd watch out if I were you because Paul's a ladies man, and unfortunately isn't currently taken.". I jumped off his shoulder at the end of the runway so he could flex, to the cheers of almost every girl in the room.

"Ok Paulie, that's enough it's Embry's turn now," Paul had to be dragged off the stage by Sam and Jared because he wasn't moving. "Now here we have Embry, probably one of the funniest guys you'll ever meet, when he's a wolf he has gray fur with black spots and has a gray patch on his nose, making it easy to tell him apart from the others. Once again ladies we have another single guy here". There was a lot of cheering at the last part and Embry being himself did a little dance. "next up we have Quil, he's a really sweet guy which shows by his chocolate colored fur when he transforms, and sorry ladies but he's taken by the adorable Claire". There were a lot of awes at the comment about his fur and more groans when I said he was taken.

Last but not least was Jake, I know I said I was gonna do it in order of transformation but I wanted to save Jacob for last. I looked back at Jacob and he gave me his signature smile that just seemed to light up my world whenever I saw it. I skipped back to his side and linked arms with him. "Ladies and gents last but certainly not least, Jacob, a great guy, and possibly the best guy friend a girl could hope for. He's funny, sweet, caring, way too overprotective and overall he's just Jacob. You see his russet colored skin? Well that's the color of his fur, and it's really beautiful and soft. And hey ladies he's single (I winked at the crowd) but I have an important part in his life so if you don't like me, don't even bother going after Jake." and with that I jumped off the stage and went back to my spot and ate dinner.

After dinner the pack came over and tapped me on the shoulder, reminding me about my promise to show them what I meant by transformation. I nodded and signaled Harry, Ron and Mione that it was time to go, I also sent a quick note to Dumbledore letting him know what we were about to do. He read my note and nodded giving us permission to go to the forest. We headed out of the great hall and out to the forbidden forest. Once we were in the cover of the trees I turned back to everyone. "ok I only need to explain this to the pack, because Harry, Ron, and Mione can transform too. Well basically we have cast a very strong transformation spell on ourselves so that we can transform into the animal our souls choose at will, much like you guys turning into wolves. Now to reduce the amount of confusion you guys must be feeling, I might as well just show you rather than confuse you with the technicalities."

The pack nodded in agreement to me just showing them what I was talking about. I quickly concentrated and I was soon in my wolf form, and I let out a wolfy chuckle at the looks on the guys faces when they saw me. I walked around the guys in a circle a couple times before I sent a thought to Harry using out twin link saying that I was gonna change back. I had to laugh even harder at the look on the guys faces when Harry told them I was gonna change back right in front of them.

All of them had their hands over their eyes and they just looked really ridiculous. "ok guys I'm decent, though I wasn't indecent in the first place, our clothes stay on when we transform.". The guys slowly lowered their hands and looked shocked when they saw me wearing the same clothes I had when I changed. I turned to my friends, "okay guys hand it over, five knuts apiece, I won the bet." the all reluctantly handed over the money and Harry said "you know Snowpaws that wasn't really a fair bet you knew how they'd react, we didn't" I just laughed and shook my head "well Leo you shouldn't have bet against me then." Ron and Mione just laughed at mine and Harry's argument, they were used to it, while the pack looked at us in confusion, probably because of the the nicknames we used to refer to each other.

I decided to clear up that confusion too, "well you guys saw my wolf form, I'm a black wolf with white paws, hence the nickname Snowpaws. Harry's is Leo, Ron's is Kaynine, and Mione's is Whiskers, I'll let them show you how they got those." once I finished saying that Harry, Ron and Mione all transformed into their animagus forms. The pack jumped back a bit when they saw Harry but they relaxed when I told them he was harmless. We eventually were all in our animal forms and we were running around, and I decided to go and relax in my clearing for a bit. Before I reached the clearing I smelled him, he was in my clearing again and this time I was gonna try and stay calm.

When I got to the clearing he was there alright, except he was sitting up against a tree in his human form. I quickly transformed and hid behind a tree just watching him stare up at the sky. All was going well that was, until I sneezed. He quickly jumped to his feet and pointed his wand in my general direction, "Who's there? Show yourself, or I won't hesitate to send curse after curse until I hit you." with that threat in mind I slowly walked out of my hiding spot and into the clearing. "Umm... Hi"


	11. Chapter 10

~~ I got a question asking how the pack can recognize Bella. Well while she was in Forks she couldn't change into her normal appearance often, only when Charlie was at work and they Cullens were out hunting. Well one night she decided to go to sleep in her normal appearance, but that just so happened to be a night when Jake decided to come over to talk. He saw her normal appearance and she had to explain, and she basically told him everything except that she was a witch. And since the pack shares one mind, the rest soon found out and knew what she really looked like, hence they can recognize her. I hope that answered your question, and now on to the story, I've decided to throw in a Draco POV this chapter so enjoy.

Thank you to swimmergirl22 for making me realize that in the last chapter I didn't exactly say what Harry, Ron and Hermione's animagus forms are. To make up for it I'm posting it right here in my AN. Harry is a lion with his same bright green eyes. Ron is a giant lab (larger than Bella but smaller than the pack). And Hermione is an otter. I hope that makes their nicknames more understandable.~~

DPOV

I just can't believe it, she has a boyfriend. I was so sure last night that she liked me. But maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, she did just say that he was the best guy *friend* a girl could hope for. Maybe they're just really close friends. Maybe I still have a chance, maybe she does like me.

All of these thoughts and more were running through my head while I was eating dinner and watching the little show she was putting on. My confidence in her liking me was slowly going up the more I thought about it. I mean, she snuggled a bit closer to me earlier while I was carrying her to the hospital wing, that and the fact that I was the last one she looked at before she went under gave me hope. I watched as she jumped off the stage and walked back to her seat and began eating. It didn't go unnoticed to me when the pack guys went over and tapped her on the shoulder. When she and the other three got up and left, I didn't miss when she and Dumbledore shared. I looked up at the table trying to catch his eye to ask if I could go to the forest to clear my mind.

When I finally caught his eye I pleaded with my eyes until he finally nodded, giving me permission to go. I quickly got up, ignoring all the questions from my housemates asking where I was going, and headed toward the forest. I transformed as soon as I hit the trees and ran to the clearing, I could hear a bunch of noise coming from somewhere to my left but I just kept running. When I got to the clearing I headed over to my favorite tree and transformed back slumping down in front of it.

I looked up at the stars and began to try and clear my head of her. It wasn't working, my every thought was of her. Because of her I've changed. Before I met her, I was a cold, heartless, spoiled brat inside and out. But then because of her influence, even though the only times I've spoken to her was when I was picking on her and her friends, I began to soften on the inside and I began to care a little more about myself. Though all of these changes were only on the inside, on the outside I had to keep up my harsh, jerk like reputation otherwise people would get suspicious.

I was lost in my thoughts staring up at the moon, and then I heard a sneeze. I jumped to my feet and pointed my wand in the direction the sneeze came from. Someone was here watching me and I was going to find out who. "who's there? Show yourself or I won't hesitate to fire curse after curse until I hit you." I threatened and soon whoever it was was walking out from behind their hiding spot. I nearly dropped my wand in shock, it was Bella, she was the one who'd been watching me. I quickly composed myself before she noticed. When she looked up at me she looked really embarrassed, which was adorable and she said "Umm... Hi".

I lowered my wand, "Hey" I said looking down at my feet " what are you doing here?". She chuckled and looked at me, "I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to come to my secret meadow that I discovered in third year." she said with a smirk, and man was it hot. So she'd been coming here since third year, meaning she'd been an animagus since then. Which means she **was** the black wolf with white paws that I met last night and she licked my face. "Oh so you are the black wolf then? And may I ask why you licked the side of my face last night?" I asked with a smirk of my own at the end. I knew I had her there because she lost her smirk and looked down embarrassed.

BPOV

"Oh so you are the black wolf then? And may I ask why you licked the side of my face last night?" he asked with a smirk, he was so sexy when he smirked like that. I looked down embarrassed, he'd found out it was me, which means he **was** the white wolf. I can use that, but as for the licking the side of his face, the only way to explain that was if I told him, and I'm not ready for that at least not in this situation. "Well if you know that I'm the black wolf, which means you are the white wolf. And as for me licking the side of your face, I have my reasons." I told him adding a wink at the end. "Oh and what may those reasons be?" he asked, flashing another of his breathtaking smiles at me. I nearly melted and it came out before I could stop it. "Reason being, I really like you and have since first year."

He just looked at me in shock, I guess me telling him I really liked him was something he wasn't expecting. He just looked at me and I stared back, I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't notice him walking towards me, never breaking eye contact. Before I knew it he was right in front of me and was leaning down towards my face. I was leaning too, and in seconds our lips met and I felt a spark run through my body. He must've felt it too because I felt him shudder, but he never broke the kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly and I was soon wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I started running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and I felt him shudder once again. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I graciously granted. We battled for dominance and I soon gave in to him and we explored each others mouths. Too soon for my liking we had to break apart for air. We looked into each others eyes, "Wow" we said at the same time and then laughed. His laugh was music to my ears and I'd love to hear it again.

He leaned down again and kissed my forehead. He looked into my eyes and said "I really like you too, no its more than like, this feeling is love. I love you Bella Potter, since the first time I saw you in first year. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I looked at him absolutely shocked, Draco Malfoy just said he loved me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I flashed him the biggest smile I could manage and said "Of course Draco I love you too, and I'd love to be your girlfriend." He gave me another of his breath taking smiles and we shared a short but passionate kiss filled with our love for each other.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I couldn't believe it, I was kissing Draco Malfoy, Slytherin ice prince and he's now my boyfriend. When we broke apart for the second time we were both smiling. I am probably the happiest girl on the planet right now and I'm only getting happier as the seconds ticked by. I wrapped my arms around Draco and hugged him, breathing in his scent that I'm sure I'll never forget.

He hugged me back and out his face in my hair, most likely breathing in my scent as well. The thought made me smile and I snuggled farther into his chest, which caused him to chuckle. Then a thought hit me, and I felt the need to share it with Draco. "hey drake?" I asked looking up at him, and when he looked down at me I continued. "I was just thinking... How are we gonna announce this so everyone wouldn't freak out? I mean my friends already know how I feel about you... so they won't freak out. But there's no telling how everyone else will take it" Draco seemed to contemplate his response before he said "Truthfully I don't care what everyone thinks, I love you and you love me, and that's all that really matters to me. Your friends knowing and accepting our feelings, only makes it better. But to answer your question, I say we announce it tomorrow at breakfast, the sooner the better. We can walk in holding hands and we could share a kiss before we separate to go to our tables."

I loved what he said and I agreed that we should announce it at breakfast tomorrow that way we wouldn't have to hide it at all. And to show my love for the idea of how to announce it, I pulled him down by his tie and captured his lips in a kiss. When we broke apart I wrapped my arms around him in a hug once more and whispered "I love you" into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I love you more" into my ear, which made me shiver and him chuckle. I was wondering when I would have the chance to tell everyone about me and Draco when I heard twigs snapping in the trees behind us and I turned around to see my friends and the pack walking out of the trees in their animal forms. When they saw Draco and I with our arms around each other; my brother, Mione and Ron transformed back and stood there flabbergasted while the packs jaws were nearly on the ground.

I just laughed at all of their faces and walked over to all of them and closed their mouths and told them to go change back so I could explain. All the wolves went into the trees and soon came back in their signature cut offs. I walked back over to Draco who was sitting on the ground and was going to sit next to him when he pulled me down so that I was sitting in his lap. I giggled and looked to my friends who were all looking at us in confusion. Except for Mione who understood completely and was grinning ear to ear. I decided to start explaining now so that we could make it back to the castle before curfew. I took a deep breath and started. " ok as you all can see, something happened between me and Draco and personally to me it's the best thing that's ever happened in my entire life. Ok so here it is... Draco asked me out, and now we're dating. Please approve of us, though it wouldn't make a difference cus even if you all disapprove, because we'd still continue to date.

Mione was the first one to react, she jumped to her feet, ran over and pulled me off of Draco's lap and hugged me squealing how happy she was for me. Next were Ron and Harry to respond, they both gave me a hug and congratulated us. Though Harry and Ron gave Draco a look that said "hurt her and you have us to deal with." The last to react were the pack who all congratulated us and gave me hugs even Paul, though Draco pulled me out of his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Jake gave Draco a little talk, the usual big brother talk except with a twist. He told Draco that if he ever hurt me, he'd wish he'd never spoken to me.". I just laughed and snuggled into Draco's chest, I felt his chest rumble with his laughter.

I was so happy that everyone approved that I felt like I could fly. I didn't have a broom handy though, so instead I turned around in Draco's arms and kissed him, pouring all my happiness into the kiss so he could feel just how happy I was. I heard a lot of throats clearing and a wolf whistle, so I broke the kiss to find the entire pack except for jake, and Hermione looking at us in amusement and Jake, Harry and Ron not looking so happy about the PDA. I felt my face flame up and I looked toward the ground as the onslaught began. "Bella! Just because we approve of this relationship, does not mean that we approve of you making out in the middle of a big group of people, keep the kisses shared private." I couldn't help but laugh because they all said the same thing, at the same time, in the exact same tone.

When I was done laughing I turned to Draco with the biggest smile I've ever worn on my face. His smile was the same size if not bigger and he showed just how happy he was by picking me up and spinning me around laughing a chuckle that made my heart skip a beat. When he set me on my feet I intertwined our fingers and raised his hands to my face and smiled up at him once more. We locked eyes and I saw so much love and adoration in them that my heart was racing and I knew he saw the exact same raw emotions in my eyes. Pure love, adoration, and absolute joy that we are finally together.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I don't update as often as I did in the very beginning, it's just that I've had a pretty busy summer and school's starting in like four days and I'm also in marching band which takes up at least 12 hours every week. But I will try to update every other week if possible... and thank you to all my readers, followers and favoriters. I never expected my story to have as many views as it does now... I mean 16,961 is a LOT! SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ^~^ (^~^)(^~^) Hugs for all of you... and i know i don't put these in here much but  
>I don't own any of the Characters they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer the only thing I own is the plot<p>

* * *

><p>We all walked up to the castle together after racing out of the forest. Me and Draco tied for first place, Harry came in second, Hermione in third, and Ron and the pack in last place. We reached the castle and the pack went off to their cottage that Dumbledore conjured for them to live in while they're here. The rest of us went inside and when we reached the entrance to the dungeons I turned to Draco to say goodnight.<p>

We looked into each others eyes trying to postpone leaving each other for as long as possible. Unfortunately my brother and Ron and Hermione had other plans because they kept clearing their throats and mumbling things that only a vampire would be able to understand. Staring into each others eyes Draco and I decided that we might as well say goodnight and head to bed. He leaned down and I leaned up on my tippy toes and we shared another amazing kiss before pulling apart and hugging. "I'll see you in the morning angel, we'll meet right here so we can carry out our plan." And with that Draco kissed me on the forehead, gave me one last hug and walked off towards his common room.

I watched him leave with a smile on my face before turning around to face my friends who were all wearing confused looks. I just giggled and told them they'd see in the morning at breakfast. We then proceeded to walk up to our common room, when we got there we said goodnight and headed to our separate dormitories. Mione tried to question me about Draco and I's plan but I wasn't spilling any details it was a surprise for everyone, whether they liked it or not. When she finally gave up I gave her an appreciative smile and pulled the curtains around my bed and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning feeling thoroughly excited about what was to come. I took a quick shower and used my strawberry bath products and my vanilla body mist. Once I was dressed in my uniform and I was sure I looked amazing I waited for Mione to get ready and then sent her ahead to breakfast so she wouldn't miss the show. She took the guys with her and when I arrived in the common room I was glad to see that everyone was already down at breakfast. I made my way downstairs to the entrance and walked up to Draco who was leaning against the wall waiting for me. When I reached him he pulled me in for a quick hug and a peck on the lips, then we made our way to the doors of the great hall. We stopped in front of them and held each others hand. I reached for the door handle while saying "it's now or never" to which Draco gave my hand a light squeeze.

As soon as the doors opened all eyes were on us, and then our intertwined hands. We both just smiled before walking in and sharing a short but passionate kiss before walking to our designated tables. There were gasps from every table in the hall, and little professor Flitwick fell from his chair in shock. I giggled and proceeded to sit by my brother and friends before grabbing a bacon and egg sandwich and listening to all the whispers and comments flying around the hall. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs weren't bothered at all by the news, the Gryffindors for the most part accepted it only a few seventh years didn't approve. But who cares what they think, they're leaving after this year. Now the Slytherins on the other hand didn't take the news very well at all, I could hear Pansy's shrieks at Draco from the other side of the hall. Everyone knew she had liked him forever, and now that he was dating me; a Potter and a Gryffindor at that thoroughly pissed her off. Draco just shrugged off her nagging shrieks and moved to the other end of the table.

I didn't want him to lose his friends because of me, but that thought left my mind when I saw Blaise and Theodore Nott get up and go sit with him. I'd always liked them, they were some of the nicer Slytherins and never picked on me and my friends. I was glad that they accepted us and were willing to stick with Draco. Blaise looked at me and I smiled at him in thanks and he shook his head to say it was nothing. Draco then looked up from his plate and our eyes met, there's nothing I love more than the color of his eyes, well other than him of course. He smiled at me and I smiled back, winked at him and blew him a kiss. Everyone around me watched in amusement as he caught the kiss and rubbed his hand on his cheek. I giggled at his actions and he just stuck his tongue out at me which just caused me to laugh harder. I mouthed 'l love you' at him and he smiled and mouthed 'love you more' back. Mione saw this and whispered in my ear "you two are so cute" that made me blush and I looked back at my plate but glanced at Draco one last time before finishing my sandwich.


	14. Sorry it's been so long

Hello my amazing readers,

I know that it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated. Two years actually, and I never realized that that much time has passed. Truthfully I'd pretty much forgotten about this story until started getting emails asking me to update. And tonight I went back and I read my story and saw every single misspelling and grammar mistake I had in the story. So I've decided that I am going to update this story, but only after I go back through it and rewrite it because it just screams at me that it's one of the first stories I've ever written. I've been really the past two years because I made the insanely stupid decision of staying in the IB program, if you don't know what that is, then lucky you. But I've dropped it now and I'm going into my senior year so I'll have lots more free time to write all my stories. Most of which aren't fanfics.

I apologize for getting your hopes up about this notification for an update to the story. I know how it feels because I too am an avid fanfic reader and I hate these updates more than anything. And just know that I'm hating myself for this update as well so you're not alone. Actually, I'm typing this update at 1 o'clock in the morning trying to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake my parents.

I hope you don't hate me too much for this and that you possibly love the story even more when I'm done revising it and making it easier to understand.

Thank you all for reading my story so far and I hope to get good feedback on the revisions. I love all my readers and I'm still surprised you all like my story.

Much love,

Bre


End file.
